


Until the very End

by mrsprongspotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Good Regulus Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders era, Minor Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Mary Macdonald, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young James Potter, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsprongspotter/pseuds/mrsprongspotter
Summary: Carina and Sirius Black were well known as the ‘disgraceful twins’ of their family. Being sorted into Gryffindor when they were only 11, the Black heir and his sister met a group of boys who changed their lives forever. Carina spent the next years of her life surrounded by their pranks, troublemaking, friendship and the usual mischief. With a brewing war outside, Carina and her brother need to choose their alliances and where their loyalty truly lies. Caught in between her two brothers and a possible love, Carina will do everything in her power to survive this war and keep everyone she loves safe, but the real question is if she’ll be able to make it.“I’m not afraid of dying, Potter”“Then what are you so afraid of, love?”“I’m afraid of being the only one that is left”
Relationships: James Potter x Lily Evans, James Potter x oc, Marlene McKinnon x Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin x Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_**October 31st, 1981 - Godric’s Hollow** _

Carina Black stood facing the demolished house she once called home, the once welcoming fence was open, the wooden door slightly ajar and the windows shattered. The beautiful cottage she loved, that used to vibrate happiness and familiarity, now stood silent and wary, too silent for a night like this. Looking around her she could see how empty and quiet the streets were, no kids running around with their friends and family, no parties being thrown by the neighbors and absolutely no sign of life inside the home she faced.  
Holding her wand tighter in her right hand, Carina stepped inside the garden she used to tend every Sunday, walking towards the already open door, the woman took a deep breath and stepped inside the cottage, her breath hitching in her throat at the state the house was in.  
The furniture was completely destroyed, the wooden floor missing floorboards, lying broken around the room. The portraits that would be magically attached to the walls were all shattered on the ground, pictures of her family broken and torn, showing the exact consequences of this war.  
Before Carina could step further into the house, searching for her family, a loud cry was heard upstairs. Her grip on her wand never faltering, the knuckles on her hand turning white from her strength, Carina turned towards the stairs to reach the second floor, but her movements were stopped when came into view her worst nightmare, the sight that would taint her dreams every night. Every single time Black closed her eyes, the image of the fallen body on the floor would invade her mind, years and years would pass and the same question and grieve ate her alive.

_How the hell did we get to this point?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of fifth year

**September 1st, 1975**

Platform 9 ¾ was as filled as it always was at the start of a new term at Hogwarts. New students looking around anxiously, holding onto their parents and trunks, hesitant smiles on their faces and glossy eyes surveying the buzzing platform. Older students running from side to side, welcoming the familiar faces and acknowledging the new ones, excitement written all over their faces as they watched the scarlet train filling up and the prospect of a new year with new adventures. At a far corner from the gathering crowd, stood a family of five, the mother held a firm grip on the youngest child of three, while the father eyed the older two with pure disgust. The pair of twins tried to find their friends in the midst of the growing crowd around the train, while the younger one tried his hardest not to yelp in pain as his mother’s nails dug the skin of his shoulders. Walburga and Orion Black made sure to always take their children to Kings Cross Station, every year, so they could remember exactly who they were and their jobs as members of The Ancient _and Most Noble House of Black_.

Walburga released Regulus from her grip after a proper reminder of his duty to his family, while Orion pulled the eldest by the arm

“I won’t even waste my time with the two of you, but if I receive so much as one letter about your disgraceful behavior again, your mother and I won’t hesitate to send you to Durmstrang, Sirius, and the same goes for you, Carina. We’re sure Madame Maxime’s offer is still valid” The twins nodded their heads in understanding before rushing towards the train.

Ignoring their mother’s protest, Sirius ran towards three familiar faces entering the train. Carina was right behind him, but before catching up with the boys, she tugged on her younger brother’s arm and pulled him alongside her. Jumping on the train together, Carina pulled her younger brother to a hug, despite almost two years of difference, Regulus was much taller than her, something he always remembered when teasing her.

“I need to go check on the boys, but I’ll see you later, okay?” Carina asked as she ran a hand through his dark curls, which always made him and Sirius calm down.

“Okay, don’t worry about me” giving his sister a reassuring squeeze on the hand, he turned on his heel and walked towards the compartment his friends always occupied.

Carina made her way inside the train, looking at familiar faces inside compartments as she passed, offering smiles at her acquaintances and scowls at the less pleasant faces, such as Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Finally reaching the Marauders compartment, the Black girl opened the door and posed dramatically at the entrance. The three boys walked towards her, pulling the smallest member of their group to a hug.

“I missed my boys too much” she said as she held onto James, Remus and Peter tightly.

“How was your summer?” The scarred boy asked, his hands holding onto hers while he pulled her to sit by his side, facing the other three marauders.

“Same as usual… Walburga and Orion yelling at our ears of how much of a disgrace we are” Carina said in a nonchalant way as she adjusted herself by the boy’s side.

“How much of an embarrassment we are to the good name of Black” Sirius continued with a smirk on his face.

“Same old stuff” shrugging her shoulders, the girl turned her full attention to the bespectacled boy sitting directly in front of her. “Had a nice summer, James?”

“Brilliant!” he replied with a bright smile, which was enough to make a smile cross the girl’s features in return.

“We traveled to France. Mum and Dad clearly wanted to spend some alone time there, so they just let me walk around by myself. It was amazing” Carina couldn’t help but admire how easily excited James would get over things. The tiniest sign of something fun could be mentioned and his eyes would sparkle, his smile would grow wider and it was impossible not to respond in the same way.

“Met any french bird over there, Prongsie?” Sirius asked as he pulled a pack of fags from his back pocket. Carina tried her best to look as nonchalant as before, smiling through gritted teeth.

“Nah, mate. You know Evans is the one for me” he replied with a dreamy look on his eye, Carina turned her attention to the mousy boy by his side, trying really hard not to gag at the statement.

“You know, Rina, you could try not to look so nauseated whenever someone mentions Evans” Sirius said with his classic smirk crossing his face.

“Which is quite often when Prongs is around” Peter mumbled under his breath, but they all heard it. Carina snorted at the comment before turning her attention towards her smug looking brother.

“It’s not my fault I get gag reflexes whenever Little Miss perfect Gryffindor is mentioned”

“I never understood what’s your problem with her” Remus confessed , his attention shifting from his book to the grey eyed girl.

“She’s such a goody two shoes, who thinks she’s better than everyone” James opened his mouth in protest, before Carina raised her hand to silence him.

“Besides, she’s friends with Snivellus. That’s enough reason” The girl smiled arrogantly as the three boys made incredulous faces of disgust once she mentioned the Slytherin, Sirius gagging to add to the dramatics.

Remus only rolled his eyes at the four of them, turning his attention back to his book.

* * *

The four marauders and their honorary fifth member sat facing each other in the long table that belonged to the scarlet and golden house. Carina was sitting between James and Peter, while Remus and Sirius sat facing the trio, exchanging quiet whispers among themselves, which made James and the Black girl share knowing looks. Further on the Gryffindor table sat Lily Evans, alongside her three best friends, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Forstecue, the four girls shared a dorm with Carina Black, which only led into problems, considering Marlene was the only one of the group whom Carina liked.

“Hey, you're trying out for the seeker position again, right?” turning to face the bespectacled boy talking to her, Rina nodded eagerly.

“Of course I will. We need to win that damn House Cup, last year we only lost to Ravenclaw because we managed to lose Gryffindor 150 points on our last week of classes”

“It was totally worth it, though,” James said with a mischievous smile, remembering how they managed to earn a week detention for exploding all the desserts at the Slytherin table during a feast.

“Totally”.

Once the welcoming feast was over, the prefects led the new students towards their common rooms, the marauders and Carina started making their way towards the Gryffindor tower, but not before teasing Remus once again about his new badge.

“We’ll see you later, Mr Prefect Lupin” James said in a fake posh tone, his hands running through his hair. “If you’ll excuse us, that is” Rina spoke as she placed her hands behind her back, faking a respectful manner.

“Get the hell out of my sight before I hex you” Remus answered with a dramatic eye roll.

Biting back their laughs, the group of four nodded in understanding and continued their way to their common room.

“Ah, if it isn’t Little Miss Perfect Gryffindor” Sirius, Peter and James looked over to where Carina was walking and immediately gulped nervously. “Or should I say ‘prefect gryffindor’ now?” the girl asked with sarcasm hanging on every word.

“What do you want, Black?” Lily asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Eyeing the three boys behind her, she rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the black haired girl facing her.

“I just missed you so much during summer, Evans” she mocked with a fake pout, earning a snigger from her twin behind her.

“If you’ll excuse me, I gave prefect duties to attend to” Lily said as she moved to pass through the group. “See you later” Carina managed to say in a sing-a-song voice, watching as the redhead disappeared in the long hallway.

“What the hell was that about?” Turning to face her best friend, Rina gave a half hearted shrug. “It’s okay for you to mess with the grease ball, but I can’t have my fun with Little Miss Perfect?” she asked in exasperation as they finally reached the portrait to access their destination.

James stayed silent on the subject because he knew there was no way he would win an argument with Carina Black of all people.

Soon they were joined by Remus, he sat on the couch between the two siblings, his arm resting on top of the couch, slightly touching Sirius’s shoulder. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by either of their friends. “Next full moon is only in three days, how are you feeling, Moony?” James was cleaning his glasses as the thought popped into his mind, worry already filling his mind.

“I’ve been worst” he said with a shrug “My back is killing me, but other than that I’m okay” Remus concluded honestly.

Upon noticing his discomfort, Carina stood up from her place on the couch and lifted his legs so he would be laying down, his head resting on top of Sirius’s lap.

“I’m fine, Rina, honest-” The girl only raised a dismissive hand and moved to sit next to James on the loveseat he was occupying. Putting his arms around her shoulders, and adjusting his head on top of hers, the bespectacled boy engaged in the planning of their first prank of the year.

“We need to outdo ourselves, though” Sirius said with a tired sight just imagining how they would do that. “Oh, cheer up, Siri” Carina said with a teasing smile on her face, the boy only flipped his middle finger at her. Looking incredulously at her brother, the Black girl poked her tongue out, earning a scoff from Sirius and a small laugh from James, who was looking amused at the girl.

“Respect your older brother, Carina Black” Sirius said in a condescending tone, the girl only rolled her eyes before answering. “You’re literally five minutes older, piss off” all the boys snickered at her irritated face, except for a now extremely tired sandy haired boy.

“Remember how I said I was fine? Yeah, that’ll change unless you two stop bickering” he grumbled as he closed his eyes and allowed Sirius’s to run his hand through his hair.

“Rude” mumbling under her breath, Rina turned to face James once again, only to realize he was already looking at her. Blushing slightly from his gaze, she gave him a questioning look. Shaking off from his troubling thoughts, James motioned towards the two boys on the couch with a knowing smile. When the girl’s eyes fell on the pair, she returned the smile and whispered in his ear

“Five galeons they’ll get together by Valentine’s day”

“You’re on, Black”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm planning to post one/two chapters every week, it all depends on how I'm doing with my studies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: this is not going to be one of those stories where the OC (Carina Black) and Lily Evans hate and fight each other because of a man, they do have issues and many things will happen between them, but I promise it will all be necessary for character development. Please no Lily slander here, she's a queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello marauders, thank you so much for coming here. This fanfic means the world to me, I've been working on it non-stop for weeks and it's finally time for me to post it for all of you.  
> Disclaimers: the story will start in the marauder's fifth year and it will go up to the Second Wizarding War.  
> I hope you enjoy this story just as much as I do. Please comment any questions, thoughts and ideas. 
> 
> Love, mrsprongspotter


End file.
